A week with Shika
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Playing Shogi...Cloud watching...Come on! That couldn't be the only things that he does everyday! And that's what Ami needs to find out.
1. Ami sets off

A week with Shikamaru

Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

Ami's POV

_*RING!*_

My alarm clock went off as I jumped out of bed.

I feel so excited about having to hang out with Shika today.

He wasn't even going to accept my offer…

…Not without a little persuading—and also Ino's short temper--that is.

**~XOXO~**

_=Flashback=_

_Normal POV_

"_Come on, Shika!" Ami begged, kneeling in front of him like a desperate beggar asking for food._

"_For the twenty-second time Ami..." Shikamaru said. He didn't really like this girl bugging him into an interview anymore. "No!"_

"_But Shika…" She said, making that puppy=dog face at him again. "…It's only for one week!"_

"_One week?!" He repeated, spitting some of the tea he was drinking._

_**(Ami: I forgot to tell you that we were at Ino's house at that time)**_

_Ami nodded. "Uh huh." _

"_It's just too troublesome."_

"_Shika!"_

"_No way."_

_Luckily, Ino stepped into the room just in time to hear us. "Give the girl a chance."_

"_But Ino—"_

"_No buts." The blonde woman said with so much threat in her voice, which scared Shikamaru; who knew what was going to happen next._

"_Fine." He said in defeat. "I'll do it."_

_Ami smiled. "Really? You would."_

"_Yeah..." Shikamaru said with a bored tone. "…If it's the only way to escape Ino's wrath."_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino cut in our conversation with clenched her fists and a vein popping out from the side of her forehead._

"_Uh oh…" Shikamaru said._

_That was the last thing said as a hit was heard._

_You would probably know what was going to happen next._

_There in the center was Shikamaru, with a lump on his head and a pissed Ino, being comforted by Ami._

"_I'll remember to always be on her good side." Shikamaru said to himself._

_Ami just giggled._

_=End of Flashback=_

**~XOXO~**

I got my video camera, pencil and pad of paper and headed out.

**~XOXO~**

It was just 6:40 in the morning and we weren't to meet until 8.

You could say that I was early. A little _too _early.

So I decided to hang out by the Ramen stand first.

**~XOXO~**

=Ramen stand=

"Hey, Ami-chan!" Naruto said, waving his chopsticks in the air.

I waved back. "Naruto!"

I didn't notice that the others were here as well. Namely; Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Choji.

"Glad that you can make it!" (Ino)

"Hello, Ami." (Sakura)

"G-good m-mo-morning, A-Ami-chan." (Hinata)

"AMI!" (Kiba)

"…" (Sasuke)

"Hey." (Shino)

"Hn." (Neji)

"Hi, Ami!"

"AMI-CHAN! Glad to know that you want to spread your youth with us!" (Lee)

"*munch munch* Here to eat? *munch munch* (Choji)

I guess it was a good thing that I went first here. A least my day wouldn't start out boring like what it would be later when I hang out with Shika.

I sat down on a stool next to Ino.

"Aren't you going to order?" She asked.

"I already ate."

"Okay."

"So…" Naruto interrupted. Though, Ino and I didn't talk a lot just now. "…what brings _you _here? I thought you were going hang out with pineapple-head for a week."

"I came in early." I said. "It isn't until 8."

"Oh." Naruto said, not really having much to say.

I take back what I said earlier. Today is just plain _boring._

"Where's Shika anyway?" I asked, trying to bring up a subject.

"Probably out cloud watching again." Ino said, bored.

"Is that all he ever does?" I ask again.

This time, everybody replied. Even Sasuke and Neji. "Yes."

"Is that so?" I raised a brow and they all nodded.

Seeing an interest at what I just learned, I stood up from my stool, which made the gang look at me.

"Leaving so soon, Ami?" Tenten asked.

"It's not even 8 yet!" Kiba complained.

"I know." I replied. "But having to learn that just now makes me want to start early."

Ino sighed. "Okay. Suit yourself."

"Good luck on that interview, Ami-chan!" Lee said, waving goodbye at me.

"Thanks. I'll need that." I waved back at him and was off running.

**~XOXO~**

"What person would be actually interested in seeing Shikamaru cloud watch?" Naruto said, while slurping on his ramen.

"Probably someone like Ami." Sakura replied.

* * *

_**Next time...**_

_**Day One: Sunday

* * *

**_

**A/N: Why am I so interested in knowing what he does anyway?**

**It seems so…boring…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this! **

**Love you Lots!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	2. Day One: Sunday

Day One: Sunday

Ami's POV

I still can't believe that I still took the time to go and interview him. But I already made my decision, didn't I? There was no turning back now.

I ran into the hill Ino keeps talking about, hoping that Shika was there.

And you know what? He wasn't.

Wow. This might be a new record.

I searched for him _everywhere _in those parts. But still no Shika.

It was already 8 and I still couldn't find him. So I decided to go to his house and ask his mother herself.

**~XOXO~**

I knocked at the door and waited for somebody to answer it.

"Coming!" said a cranky voice from the other side.

The door knob turned and clicked.

Out came a woman. Shika's mom.

She looks as if she just woke up. She still had her jammies and bunny slippers on and her mudmask and curlers weren't removed yet.

I actually jumped at seeing what she looks.

The woman raised a brow. "What? Don't like what you see?"

I waved my hands continuously in front of her. "No ma'am! I just wanted to ask if Shika is here."

"What do you need him for?" She asked.

"We were…going to conduct and interview…"

"Is that so?" She raised a brow again and stepped aside. "Well, come on in. I'll just tell him to come down here after he finished those chores he's doing."

"Chores?" I repeated. Never had I known that _the _Nara Shikamaru would do those things when he's actually always sleeping when we're around.

That actually made me more interested in interviewing the lazy guy (or so we thought he was). "Thanks, Mrs. Nara. That's what I needed, really!" I bowed down at her as a sign of thanks and went off running up Shika's room.

**~XOXO~**

"What was up with that girl?" Shikamaru's mother wondered as she went on to eat some breakfast…

**~XOXO~**

I went on upstairs and took a peek at the door.

There I could see Shika _cleaning_.

_This would be __**great**__! _I said to myself as I turned my video camera on.

**~XOXO~**

Video Camera's POV

**(A/N: Ami would be talking to the camera. Remember that what she says is always written in bold.)**

"Troublesome woman. Making me clean up my room." Shikamaru said to himself as he picked up the discarded clothes that was left on the floor.

***a giggle was heard from behind the camera***

"How would I be able to clean up this place?!"

"Shikamaru? What did you say?!" a voice from down stairs said. "CLEAN THAT PLACE UP OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF DOING MORE CHORES!"

"**Must be Shika's mom."**

"If only dad hadn't picked you to be his wife." He mumbled and continued to clean up.

A few minutes after…

Shikamaru is already finished but he looks kind of tired.

He was about to lie down on the bed when…

"Shikamaru!" his mother called again.

The guy sighed as he ran out of the room, knocking Ami off.

"**Ooff!"**

**~XOXO~**

Shika bumped into me and it hurt. A lot.

I wonder how it that Shika is tired is but still have the energy to run down to his mom?

"Oops. Sorry." He apologized as he helped me up.

"Thanks."

"What were you doing here anyway?" He asked me. Boy do I have a lot of explaining to do…

I _had _to say the truth. "Uh…I…Your mom let me upstairs. You didn't go the meeting place and I decided to go here. I saw you cleaning and thought that I should give you some time to."

"Oh."

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His mother shouted. "

Ouch…my ears hurt.

"I'm going down now, woman!" Shikamaru said, running down the stairs.

I quickly followed to see what happens next.

**~XOXO~**

The mother was down there, arms crossed on her chest and tapping her foot. "Shikamaru."

"Okay! I'm cooking you breakfast now!" Shikamaru said, getting the pan and some eggs and also a bowl.

She sat down on a chair. "Good."

Shika sighed and headed into the stove and start cooking.

"Wouldn't you ask this nice lady too?" His mother asked, pointing at me.

"Fine" Shika rolled her eyes and turned to me. "What do you wish to eat?"

"You sound more like a waiter!" I giggled. It was just too funny. Just imagine Shika in a waiter's uniform and attending to the orders of the customers.

"He would have been a good one too if his father wouldn't have enrolled him to that Ninja School!"

Ouch. That would have hurt. For Shika, that is.

"Shika?" I asked to change the subject.

"What?

"I already ate. You don't have to cook for me."

"Whatever." He said and then turned back to preparing the food.

**~XOXO~**

After he cooked and his mom ate, she made him do the laundry. Oh how I pity Shika. So I decided to help.

**~XOXO~**

"How do you get to cope up with your mom like this?" I asked him while I was hanging the clothes to dry and him scrubbing them.

Shikamaru answered with it a long sigh. "You just get used to it. It's always like this during the weekends. And it's the only day-off _I am _getting from my job as a ninja teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But why only you?"

Shikamaru stopped scrubbing and turned to me with a serious face. "Because…" He started. "…dad does the shopping…"

I fell down anime style after that. He didn't really need to make that face…

**~XOXO~**

The rest of the afternoon we were cloud watching. I understand him for just doing that because it's the only time he gets to rest. Maybe _that's _where he got that lazy attitude of his.

**~XOXO~**

The others could only wonder why I could cope up with him. They think he's so boring and sleeping all the time. But little do they know about everything I witnessed.

Shika is full of surprises.

* * *

_Next time:_

"Shika. I've got to tell you…They're _angels_!"

Shika shuddered at that. "You mean you actually think of those brats as cute and innocent little children?"

"Why? Aren't they?"

Shika sighed. "You…have a lot to learn…"

_

* * *

_

_Day two: __**Monday**_


	3. Day Two: Monday

Day Two: Monday

I was to meet up with Shika at the Academy today, only to arrive early. Again. It was so peaceful there since I was the first one there.

As I was waiting, I began to reminisce my childhood memories in the Academy…

**~XOXO~**

=A few minutes later=

Children came with their parents. Then they all trotted to their classroom; which was Shika's.

Shika came late--Maybe because his mother sent him to more errands—and rushed to his class.

**~XOXO~**

"Good morning class." Shika greeted with a bored tone, to which the students greeted with a cheery one back.

He went to the center of the class and wrote something on the board.

Some students even tried to peek at what he was writing.

He stopped, making the students sit properly again.

"We have a visitor today." He said.

The students got excited.

Shikamaru went on ahead to the sliding door and opened it, only to have a woman with brown hair go in.

"Class, I would like you to meet Ms. Ami Sano.

**~XOXO~**

Shika just introduced me to his class! What am I going to do?

So I just bowed down. Trying hard not to get all nervous again. "H-hi…I'm Ami Sano and is here…to observe your class for…five days."

The students then greeted my with a warm welcome, which actually made me smile.

**~XOXO~**

Shikamaru glanced at the clock and back to the class again. "Okay, Let's begin…"

**~XOXO~  
**

The class ended and every child bid goodbye and was soon fetched by their parents.

A soon as the last child left the room, Shikamaru and I went ahead and got out too.

**~XOXO~  
**

"Shika. I've got to tell you…They're _angels_!"

Shika shuddered at that. "You mean you actually think of those brats as cute and innocent little children?"

"Why? Aren't they?"

Shika sighed. "You…have a lot to learn…"

I just remained quiet after that, thinking about what Shika could mean.

It's not like those kids could make all that trouble. They were too adorable to do those things. Or are they?

* * *

_Next Time:_

"_I'll take back what I said yesterday. These children are __**brats**__."_

"_See? I told you!"

* * *

_

_Day Three:__** Tuesday**_


	4. Day Three: Tuesday

Day Three: Tuesday

I met up with Shika in the Academy again.

A new day at school…

I wonder what will happen this time.

And what does Shika mean about what he said yesterday?

Those kids couldn't be _that_ bad.

Or so I thought…

**~XOXO~**

**  
**

I just stood there, wide-eyed of everything. "Shika, I take back what I said earlier. Those kids _are _brats!"

"I told you so." Shika managed to say before the kids came running to him. "Boys! Stop drawing pictures on the board!"

"Shikamaru-sensei. I want to pee!" one of the kids said.

"Go to the restroom…"

"Sensei! She hit me!" a boy tattled.

"Masumi! Didn't I tell you no never hit the boys again?"

"He stole my kunai!" Another boy cried.

"Taro, give that kunai back to Kenji!"

A girl the shrieked. "Eew! HE just peed on my dress!"

Everybody stopped causeing trouble and turned to the direction of the girl, to see the boy from before grinning cheekily at them.

"Yuri." Shika said seriously.

"I didn't make it to the restroom. Honest! So I just went here…" The boy who was said to be Yuri reasoned.

The girl was now crying. "And this was my favorite dress too!"

I felt sympathetic for the little girl. It kinda reminded me of the same scene that happened to me when I was still studying in the Academy.

_//flashback//_

"_Sensei! Naruto just spilled ramen all over Ami!" Choji tattled._

_The teacher turned to Naruto with a scowl on his face. "Naruto."_

"_I'm sorry, okay? Kiba bumped into me and the bowl went flying into the air and fell on Ami." He reasoned._

_The sensei went up to Ami and put a hand on her back. "Don't cry now Ami. Naruto __**did **__say sorry!"_

"_But…" She said in a small voice before continuing on. "…that was my favorite dress!"_

_//end of flashback//_

I was suddenly brought back to the present. The girl was still crying. I felt sorrier.

Soon I found myself rushing to the crying girl and helped her stand up.

She looked at me with those teary-eyes of hers. "Ami-sempai?"

"Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up." I said and smiled, taking the girl's hand and went out to help her change.

**~XOXO~**

**  
**

Shikamaru felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked down, only to see a confused Taro.

"Why did Ami-sempai help Ayaka?" Taro asked him.

He looked back at the door Ami and Ayaka disappeared to. "Because she remembered something…"

…

_A hand made it's way to Ami._

_She looked up to the person with an upset face. "S-Shika?"_

_The boy smiled. "Let's go and helped you clean up."_

_Ami gladly took his hand and went through the door to the wash room._

…

'_So Ami's been thinking about that incindent with Naruto…' _Shikanaru smirked at that thought and turned back to the rest of the class. "Let's resume our lesson now, shall we?"

**~XOXO~**

**  
**

I helped Ayaka get cleaned up.

"Thank you Ami-sempai for helping me." Ayaka said and smiled.

"It was…no problem…"

"Why'd you decide to help me, Ami-sempai?"

I smiled at her. "Let's just say it happened before…"

"Oh."

"We still need to change your dress." I scanned the area for some extra clothing and spotted something. "Wait. I think I found one."

I took the clothing and studied it closely. Purple and Blue sundress with a butterfly brooch…where have I seen that before?

…

"_That was…my favortite dress…"_

…

Okay. _Now _I remember. It was the very same dress that got spilled by ramen. I never got the time to take it back afterwards. "Here." I said and handed it to her.

"Wow. It's pretty." She said and admired the beauty of the dress.

"It used to be mine during my academy dress. I wonder why it's still here…"

"Really?!" Ayaka said, her eyes beginning to fill with happiness.

"Yeah…"

"Could I wear it?" Ayaka asked.

I smiled once again. "Why not I give it to you?"

"You would?!"

I nodded and helped her change.

**~XOXO~**

"Thanks again, Ami-sempai!" Ayaka said as she turned to leave. It was already dismissal and most of the students left.

Ayaka's mom was very thankful of me for helping her daughter. I felt really proud of myself too.

"Thank you for helping my daughter Ms…?" Her mother said, not really knowing what to call me.

"Ms. Sano. Call me Ms. Sano." I said.

"So you're a teacher?"

"N-no ma'am! I'm just an observer."

"But you know, it would be better that you'd teach. You might give these children some valuable lessons in life too." She complimented.

"Thanks ma'am."

"Anyways, we'd better go. Thank you very much again for helping my dear Ayaka! And for the dress too!"

"It was no problem."

The two turned to leave and then Shika came running out of the Academy.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"A _lot._"

He turned to look at Ayaka and her mother leaving then noticed something. "Hey Ami."

"Yes?"

"Isn't that dress the…you know…"

I smiled. "The very same one."

* * *

_Next time…_

"_Okay…so every Wednesday you do __**that**__?"  
_

"_Why? Isn't it great?"_

"…_Not much…"_

* * *

_Day Four:__** Wednesday**_

* * *

**A/N: O_O This chappie didn't really say much about Shika. More like a walk back through the past…XD**

**Also #2: Shika and Ami (That's me!) are just **_**friends. **_**So please don't get the idea of them two being together…XP **

**Also #3: Ami remembers that not _all _kids are brats.**

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	5. Day Four: Wednesday

**Its been so long since I made the previous chapter. I got **_**another**_** writers' block. But now, in **_**all**_** of my unfinished stories.**

**I'm trying to finish this before New Year because:**

**= I wanna start over**

**=I wanna give way for new stories popping out of my head**

**=I wanna **_**at least**_** do something on my new year's resolution that I would even fulfill. (a little too early for that)**

**Anyways, those are the reasons why. Expect more updates from me!

* * *

**

Day four: Wednesday

I was in a _very _happy mood that morning. I don't know why but I just woke up, a smile creeping out of my face.

Now I couldn't stop smiling.

But I guess that won't always be forever, right?

**~XOXO~**

My smiling face turned into a frown as I recognized the place we were going.

I stopped and came to a halt, with Shika following suit.

He was oddly staring at me. But for some reason, I think it's because I was staring back at the building, my face full of awe.

"Ami…?"

I looked at him in a way showing that I was not believing him. "Okay…so every Wednesday you do _that_?"

"Why? Isn't it great?" he replied, his voice full of excitement.

I sweat dropped. "…Not much…"

I stared back at the building and looked back at the sign. _Konoha Office _it said. I mean seriously. I could still imagine him as his mom's 'errand boy' but a journalist? I don't think so. The guy is so _lazy._ There was no way he would be cut out to be one.

I turned to look at him again with that look of disbelief. "I can't believe you're a _writer._"

"Writer?" He repeated, kinda confused. "No I'm not."

"If you are not, then why are _we _here when we could have been to all sorts of places right now?"

"Ami, I _work _here." He explained. "I help Iruka sign the papers."

"Oh." I said and lend him a hand. "Could _I _help?"

"No. Papers should be signed by authorized persons _only._" He replied, putting a huge emphasis on the 'only' part.

I gave him a frown. "Am I not authorized enough?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Uh huh."

"But could I at least sort the papers?"

"You can't. Authorized people are the only ones allowed to…DON'T TOUCH THOSE FILES!" Shika tried to stop me as went towards the desk, which had two stacks of papers on top of it.

"No fair!" I whined and acted like a little girl. Shika could never refuse to _that._

And I was not expecting him to say something different from what I expected.

"It is."

"Oh come on Shika! I'm very helpful and—" I took a step backwards, only to bump into a highly stacked pack of papers, that came falling down on them.

"Troublesome woman. Look at what you've done!" Shika's head came popping out from the fallen papers and so did I.

"Here. I'll help you—"I went closer to come pick the papers up but Shika started to say something again that made me fuming.

"No you're not. You'll just make everything worse."

**~XOXO~  
**

The rest of the day, we were stacking papers. Shika asked finally asked me to help, finally realizing he can't do it on his own.

* * *

_Next time…

* * *

_

_I pushed the plate back to Chouji. "Sorry Chouji but I'm a vegetarian."_

"_Really? We could get along!" Ino said happily as she clung her arm with mine._

_Chouji smiled. "YAY! More food for me!"_

"_Meh! How troublesome…" Shika complained. "You could have at least told us so that we could have went to that veggie restaurant other than this Barbeque stand. Then Ino could eat as well."_

_Ino's face looked offended. "Hey. I still eat!"_

"_Just as long as there is food, everything is okay with me!" Chouji said happily while eating._

_I wish I wasn't picky with food like Chouji…

* * *

_

_Day Five:__**Thursday

* * *

**_

**Ami's additional notes:**

**+So short**

**+Ami really likes to help**

**+Ami is very clumsy. But not as clumsy as Ally. (Take that Ally!)**

**+Shika likes to do things on his own even if he is lazy.**

**+Poor Shika. He's gonna start stacking those papers again. Would he just accept Ami's offer?**

**+I gave too much spoilers for my next chappie!

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~**


	6. Day Five: Thursday

Day Five: Thursday

"Free time again?" I whined. I miss those kids from the academy. They were so nice. Especially the girl she helped.

"No Ami. It's _day-off_" Shika corrected. I hate it when he's always right!

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, spotting Ino and Choji **(Ami's A/N: There are no pairings, got it?) **"Ino! Chouji!" I shouted and waved at them, getting their attention.

They came to us with the usual greetings and agreed to hang-out (more like eat) in a Barbeque stand.

"Here's your order." The waitress said, giving each one of us a plate. Wait…I didn't even know we ordered yet. Probably because I was busy chatting with Ino.

The waitress, after serving us our food left.

I looked at the piece of meat oddly before looking back at Chouji.

I pushed the plate to him. "Sorry Chouji but I'm a vegetarian."

"Really? We could get along!" Ino said happily as she clung her arm around mine.

Chouji smiled. "YAY! More food for me!"

"Meh! How troublesome…" Shika complained. "You could have at least told us so that we could have went to that veggie restaurant other than this Barbeque stand. Then Ino could eat as well."

Ino's face looked offended. "Hey. I still eat!"

"Just as long as there is food, everything is okay with me!" Chouji said happily while eating.

I wish I wasn't picky with food like Chouji…

…but I don't like to eat meat. **(Ami's A/N: Which is partly true. Random thought: ****I **_**love **_**tomatoes very much****.)**

Ino and I just watched the other guys consume their food before leaving.

I got hungry on the way and went to buy some yogurt **(Ami's A/N: Yum. I love yogurt too.) **with Ino before deciding where to go next.

"I say we go to window shopping." Ino insisted.

"Nah. Sleeping on a hill would be better." Shika said.

"No it's not."

"How about buy more food?" Chouji suggested. That fa—I mean chubby guy loves food so much. He might as well die from stroke than from fighting.

Ino and Shika turned to him with annoyance. "No."

The fa—_chubby _guy sweat dropped. "No need to be angry. It was just a suggestion.

The two continued on with their fighting, insisting that they do what each wants to.

Choji and I could just stare in the background, waiting for the two to finish.

"Shopping."

"That would be too troublesome. Cloud watch."

"Then _that _would be _boring_."

"Shopping is for troublesome girls."

"So you think I'm troublesome?"

"Because you really are!"

"I don't care. We're going shopping." **(Ami's A/N: Hey. That rhymes! 'Going and shopping)**

"No way."

"Then let's ask Ami then." Ino said. "She's the only one who isn't suggesting anything. Let _her _decide."

"Meh. Troublesome woman."

Ino, ignoring Shika's last sentence, went to look at me. "What do _you _wanna do?"

"I don't really know." I gave my honest reply. "Anything you like would be fine by me."

Ino grinned. "So it's shopping then."

"No we're not."

"Shut up and let's just go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The fight is starting again.

"Guys?"

"WHAT?!" Both turned to see who the interrupter was. And it was me.

"I have a suggestion."

Both went nearer. "What is it?"

**~XOXO~  
**

"That was a good idea, Ami!" Ino praised her as she lie down on the grass.

"I…guess so."

"Making us go shopping first and at the same time buy food for choji then resting on a hill. Why didn't I think of that?" Ino wondered and at the same time admired Ami's idea.

"I was about to suggest it to but Ami said it even before I could." Shika said.

"LIAR!" Ino, Chouji and I yelled.

"Ami didn't get to do something she wants to." Shika changed the subject so that his pride won't get torn up.

Ami smiled. "No. It's okay. Just seeing all three of you happy is the best outing for me."

* * *

_Next time…

* * *

_

_Shika mushroom sighed. "How troublesome. We need to train…I really wanted to play Shoji today too."_

"_We can play _after _training!"_

"_Don't tell me you're joining us for training!"_

"_Of course I am." I smiled. "I was to spend the week with you right?"

* * *

_

_Day six:__** Friday

* * *

**_**Thanks for reading~!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~  
**


End file.
